Fairy Tones and the Metal Armada
by ItscalledLove
Summary: Modern AU, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy are all in band together. Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are also all in a band together. Yeah, you can totally tell where this is going can't you? Pairings include the usual Gajevy, Nalu, Jerza, and Gruvia. Please R&R. Rated T for my paranoia and some language...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Modern AU, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy are all in band together. Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are also all in a band together. Yeah, you can totally tell where this is going can't you? Pairings include the usual Gajevy, Nalu, Jerza, and Gruvia.**

**So this is kinda cliche, and something that came from the mind of a very tired 15 year girl at one in the morning…. Don't judge too harshly please, reviews are very welcome and appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Can we try one more time, Mira, Lucy? I keep messing up the piano part at the bridge…" A small girl with strange blue hair asked from behind a grand piano.

"Sure Lev! I think you're better at guitar then the piano for future reference!" A blonde replied. Levy stuck out her tongue

"Its not my fault that Erza wrote a song with no guitar, now is it?" She put her hands on her hips in defiance. Lucy laughed.

"Hey! Lets not blame the mastermind and try again ok?" A scarlet haired girl, deemed Erza, picked up her drumsticks and waved them in the air. "Ready Levy? Luce? Juvia? Ok, start whenever Lev."

Levy rolled her eyes and nodded her head a few times to get the beat. Juvia started on her bass when Levy started on the piano. After a few measures, Erza came in with her drums and Lucy began to sing.

"Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, oh, oh! No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh, oh. The eye of the storm or the cry in the morn, oh, oh. Your fine for a while, but you start to lose control, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!"

Juvia started singing with Lucy, still playing the bass.

"He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart, he waits in the wings he's gotta play a part! Trouble is a friend, yeah! Trouble is a friend of mine, oh, oh, ohhhhhh!"

Lucy started to sing by herself once again.

"Trouble is friend, but trouble is a foe, oh, oh. And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh, oh. He sees what I see and he knows what I know, oh, oh. So don't forget as you ease on down that road, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Juvia and Erza started to sing.

"He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart, he waits in the wings he's gotta play a part! Trouble is a friend, yeah! Trouble is a friend of mine, oh, oh, ohhhhhh! So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm. I won't let him in, but I'm a sucker for his charm. Trouble is a friend, yeah, trouble is a friend of mine, ahh, ohhhh!"

Levy then joined in the singing, they were all in unison.

"How I hate the way he makes me feel. And how to make him leave, I try…. Oh oh I try! But he's there in the dark, he's there in my heart, he waits in the wings he's gotta play a part! Trouble is a friend, yeah! Trouble is a friend of mine, oh, oh, ohhhhhh! So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm. I won't let him in, but I'm a sucker for his charm. Trouble is a friend, yeah, trouble is a friend of mine, ahh, ohhhh!"

Then Lucy, by herself.

"Ooooh! Ooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhh! Oooooooooooo!"

Clapping was heard all throughout the recording studio.

"Oh my gosh girls! That was purely fantastic! Your best run yet!" A cheerful voice rang above the applause.

"Thanks Mirajane! But we all know we're only this good because we have the best manager ever!" Lucy smiled at the white haired woman carrying a clipboard. She was always carrying that clipboard. It was like she slept with it.

The four girls exited the sound booth and gave a thumbs up to the recording guy. They thought his name was Macao, but they weren't sure.

"Alrighty, girls! We kinda overstepped our limits here and the next group is waiting to record. The bus and limo are waiting outside to take you girls home, and…. Hmm. I feel like I'm forgetting something.." Mira pondered on this for a moment when a proverbial light bulb went off.

"That's right! Tomorrow is your day off! So, I'll see you Sunday, good work today girls!" She waved and in a heartbeat, was gone and on her phone making "big big plans for you girls!"

Lucy exchanged glances at the other three band members, and walked out the door into the lobby of the recording place, Erza, Juvia, and Levy following close behind.

"Its about time! I was getting annoyed. Oh wait, its too late for that." A gruff voice stated when they had exited the sound booth. The voice matched a gruff figure, muscular, tall, long black hair, and multiple piercings on his face and arms. Lucy and Levy raised their eyebrows, mouths open and ready to make a retort, when another voice sounded behind the tall man.

"Gajeel! Don't be rude. I apologize for my band mate ladies, he's a bit grouchy because he had to get up early." A blue haired boy with a red and black tattoo on his face smiled. Erza stepped in front of Lucy and outstretched her hand.

"It's quite alright. It's technically our fault, we overstayed our time limit. My name's Erza. Erza Scarlett."

The blue haired boy took her hand and shook it twice. "I'm Jellal. Jellal Fernandez. I didn't know I'd be meeting the Fairy Tones today. It's quite the honor." He replied, looking smug. Erza had the same expression.

"And I didn't think i would meet the Metal Armada. The honor is all mine." She let go of his hand.

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia looked at the two boys in front of them in awe.

"Metal Armada… Wow! Where are your other two members?" Levy asked. Just then, a boy with salmon hair and another with a dark navy color came in, arguing about something.

"Right there. Guys, come here!" Jellal beckoned the two over. "This is Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster." He said, gesturing to the salmon boy first, then the other one. "I am Jellal, and this is Gajeel Redfox." he continued, pointing to the black haired boy from before, who had spent the whole time scowling at a wall. "Together, we are the rock band, Metal Armada." They all stood side by side, and the girls had to admit, they looked pretty cool.

Lucy, not wanting to be outdone by a bunch of boys, stepped forward. "I'm Lucy. This is Erza Scarlett, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Lockser." The girl took on their signature pose and smiled. "We're the Fairy Tones!"

"GIRLS! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG, YOU KNOW I'M PAYING FOR THIS BUS RIGHT?" A flustered Mira appeared. "Let's go!" she said, grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be Juvia's arm, and dragged her toward the door.

"Juvia is glad to have made your acquaintance! Goodbye!" Juvia waved, inevitably struggling against her crazy manager.

"Correction, we're the Fairy Tones plus an angry manager! We'd better get going before Mira blows a gasket!" Levy chuckled. "It was nice meeting you all, I hope we see eachother again!" She waved and skipped out the door.

"Well, as lovely as this has been, Levy is right. We need to go. Nice meeting you, Metal Armada." Erza smiled and followed Levy, Lucy close behind.

"You too, Fairy Tones." Jellal raised a hand and turned to his band mates once they were gone. "Ready to record boys?"

**A/N: What I tell ya? So is this a continue or a burn it? REVIEW PLEASE! The song was Trouble is a Friend by Lenka. If you've never heard it go look it up. NOW. I love you all! ItscalledLove is out! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**Oh, and song suggestions are welcome too, if you catch on to each bands style!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO! I wasn't actually going to continue this, so those of you who liked it, say thanks to PoppetCross and DeathWolfScythe, who reviewed only an hour after I posted the first chapter. Kudos to you guys, kudos to you. **

**So in case there was any confusion: **

**Levy and Gray play the guitar (Levy also plays piano if you didn't catch that.)**

**Lucy and Natsu are the lead singers**

**Erza and Gajeel are the drummers**

**And Juvia and Jellal play bass. **

**ENOUGH IDLE CHATTER! TO THE STORY! Please R&R, I'd very much appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: The only part of Fairy Tail I own is a Natsu plushie. And a Plue plushie. And an Erza keychain. And the Aries key. But other then that I OWN NOTHING!**

Natsu took a deep breath. He surrounded himself in the music and nodded his head to the beat. Then he was knocked out of his reverie when Jellal shook him on the shoulder. Natsu removed his headphones.

"Natsu! You ok? We're going on in ten." He asked.

Natsu nodded. "Just trying to get pumped. You know how music helps me."

Jellal smiled. "Of course. I'm just checking." Then he listened for a second. "Hey Gajeel, turn that up."

Gajeel grunted and got up to change turn up the volume on the radio. A voice blasted through the speakers, and they all had to admit, whoever they were, they were pretty good. When the song ended, the MC came on.

"And that was 'Trouble is a Friend' from the new pop sensation, the Fairy Tones! These four girls just came out of nowhere, and they've spread their talent nationwide! This is your MC, Elliot Per-" Gajeel turned the radio off.

"The Fairy Tones? Didn't those girls at the recording studio say they were the Fairy Tones?" Gray asked.

"You've gotta be kiddn' me! There's no way those four girls became a pop sensation overnight!" Gajeel sneered.

"No, that was them alright. The Fairy Tones. Erza, Lucy, Levy and Juvia. They seem really popular, and I have to admit it. They're pretty good." Jellal smirked. "I told you earlier, it was an honor."

The other boys didn't get a chance to reply, because a stage manager burst in, saying they were on in two minutes. They all stood up.

"Ready?" Natsu asked.

"Born ready." The others replied in unison.

As they went on stage, they were met with a roaring audience. They took their places, Natsu at the head mic, Jellal behind him with bass guitar, Gajeel got behind his drum set, and Gray plugged in his electric.

"HOW YOU DOING TONIGHT?!" Natsu screamed into the microphone. He was hit with screams and loud applause. "We're the Metal Armada and we're gonna sing our new song, Be Mine! Gray, if you'll do the honors.

Gray began to play, Gajeel and Jellal soon coming in with their respective instruments.

Natsu and Gray started to sing.

"Take all my money. Take all my time. Take all the stars that hang above me. Be mine. Take all my tears. Covet my eyes. Take what you need to make you love me. Be mine."

Then just Natsu.

"If I could be, that stranger, and knock you off your feet. Make amends for the lies I've told and put an end to our deceit. If I could feel no danger, I'd be all out war. Trade excuses for promises that I can't keep anymore."

All the boys.

"Take all my money. Take all my time. Take all the stars that hang above me. Be mine. Take all my tears. Covet my eyes. Take what you need to make you love me. Be mine."

Just Jellal.

"And didn't I try, hard enough to fool you. Didn't I try, hard enough to fail. Didn't I try hard enough to read between the lines. As this moment set sail..."

All the boys.

"Take all my money. Take all my time. Take all the stars that hang above me. Be mine. Take all my tears. Covet my eyes. Take what you need to make you love me. Be mine."

The crowd went wild. Natsu and the others waved and smiled. Except for Gajeel. After a few more songs, The Metal Armada said goodnight and went backstage, talking and laughing.

"Not bad. I'm impressed." A silky voice went through their ears and they turned around to see none other than the Fairy Tones. "We wanted to apologize for this morning again, and personally, I wanted to see you perform." Erza continued.

"I must say, it wasn't what I expected! But in a good way! You guys really blew us all away!" Levy said in her bubbly voice.

"No apologies necessary, and thank you, Levy was it?" Jellal inquired. She nodded. "Say, since we're all here, why don't we all go for a bite to eat, I must say, I'm quite famished." Jellal smiled.

Lucy and Juvia exchanged glances, not as thrilled to be in their company. But Juvia decided to be polite and agree for all of them.

"Juvia thinks that's a grand idea! Juvia and her friends haven't eaten at all since we went to the recording booth!"

So they all decided to go get food. None of them really needed anything fancy, so they decided on just a plain old Burger King. Hoping they wouldn't be recognized, they opened the doors together and ordered. Juvia went last, and the cashier was frankly hitting on her.

"Ju-juvia is not… she just.." Juvia stammered. Gray noticed this and it made him angry.

"Hey asshole, it's obvious she's not interested, so why don't you just leave her alone?" He said walking over. Gray took Juvia's arm and walked over to the soda machine.

"G-gray-sama… Juvia thanks you… Juvia was starting to get scared."

Gray filled up his cup and smiled at Juvia.

"It's no problem. Frankly, guys like that really piss me off, so it was my pleasure." He chuckled. "And I know that guy. Looks like he doesn't remember me though."

"Juvia is very grateful, Gray-sama!" Juvia felt like something was stabbing at her chest, so she clutched at it.

Now all the others witnessed this exchange, and the smirked knowingly at each other.

"Now I might be wrong, but I think we're witnessing the beginnings of love!" Lucy joked.

**A/N: So when I got those two reviews I was like "SERIOUSLY? Two reviews ALREADY!"**

**So I hope this chapter was satisfactory, should I keep going? And did you get that the cashier dude was Lyon? If you didn't, read that part again and I will make more sense. **

**The song was Be Mine by The Heavy. If you've never heard it…. You do not deserve to be reading this. It is my FAVORITE SONG, so listen to it. NOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I feel loved! So here's chapter 3 for you guys! Thanks for the positive reviews guys! Please R&R this one too, it's very much appreciated. I apologize for any OOCness from Juvia and/or the other characters! Thanks, Love ya!**

**And thanks to whomever wrote the guest review with the song suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT HIRO MASHIMA! I only write these things for my own enjoyment.**

Saturday morning, a collective sigh was heard coming from the house in which the four girls lived. It was Saturday! For once they didn't have to cater to Mira's crazy schedule or listen to another one of her rants about her "big big plans for you girls!".

Erza was still lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling, despite the fact that it was almost noon. Today was the day she cherished being able to sleep in. But the peace didn't last long, it never really did, when Lucy came barging into her room.

"Erza, what are you still doing in bed? You have to get up, we all have to go shopping!" She said, literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Erza was rather confused,

"Shopping? But Lucy, you have every outfit imaginable in your closet. Why do we need to go shopping anyway?"

Lucy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, Erza, how could you? Ryan would be crushed!" Only then did Erza remember. Their friend owned a tavern/bar/restaurant, and they had promised to show up and sing on Karaoke Night.

"Oh, right! Ok, I'll get dressed. Would you go downstairs and make me a bagel please?"

Lucy nodded and bounded down the stairs. Erza tried to call after her.

"And-"

"Strawberry cream cheese, I know!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder, since she was at the bottom of the stairs.

(One uneventful mall trip later)

The four girls entered their home and collapsed from exhaustion. A particular blonde had dragged them to and fro across the mall to find the perfect outfits for all of them. Thankfully no one recognized them, except for one little girl with bows in her hair who stared at them wide eyed, and Levy had smiled and put a finger up to her lips in a 'shhh'ing motion. In the end, they all found nice outfits and shoes. After they were all ready to leave, they laughed with each other after Juvia admitted they all looked pretty gangster.

After arriving at Ryan's Tavern, and that was its name, they snuck around the back and Ryan was waiting for them.

"Aye! Right o' time, then! Don't you ladies loo' amazing! Come o' then, get inside!" He ushered them in with his heavy Irish accent. "I'll go an' introduce ya!" He then left.

Erza peeked behind the curtain to see Ryan had already set up the necessities she gave him, a drum set, Juvia and Levy's sound amplifiers, and four mics. Juvia had brought her bass, Levy her electric guitar, and Erza her drumsticks. Lucy had brought her lucky mic, it was bedazzled silver and pink, and used to be her mothers.

"THE FAIRY TONES!" They heard Ryan's voice and took that as their cue. They stepped out under the lights, smiled and waved. They did look amazing.

At the mall, Lucy had convinced Juvia to buy a white shirt that exposed her stomach paired with a sleeveless brown jacket. She had low cut black skinny jeans and brown toe-showing wedges.

Levy was more modest. She had a short sleeveless black dress with frills at the skirt, ripped gray leggings, and black combat boots.

Lucy had a V-neck black dress with sleeves that went down to her elbows. The hem of her dress barely went past her butt, but she was also wearing gray leggings with black heels.

Erza was wearing a sleeveless shirt that looked more like a black corset, that showed some of her stomach, black ripped skinny jeans, and brown laced heels.

Lucy stepped up to the mic and replaced it with her own, and interacted with the crowd to give her band mates time to set up. Once they were done, she turned back to the audience. To her surprise she spotted the guys from Metal Armada in the back. Natsu flashed her a grin and a thumbs up, signaling good luck. Despite herself, Lucy grinned like an idiot.

"Ok, guys, we're going to try out a new on on you tonight, never before heard, so I hope you enjoy!"

Erza started playing her drums and Juvia followed suit with her bass. Then Levy with her electric.

**(Lucy is bold**,_ All girls are italicized)_

**I don't mind letting you down easy**

**But just give it time**

**If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while**

**You're not the big fish in the pond no more**

**You are what they're feeding on**

**So what are you gonna do**

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

**So what are you gonna do**

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

**Ain't it good?**

_Being all alone_

**Where you're from**

**You might be the one who's running things**

**Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want**

**You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble**

_When you're living in a bubble_

**So what are you gonna do**

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

**So what are you gonna do**

_When nobody wants to fool with you?_

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

**Ain't it good?**

_Being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun**

**Baby, now you're one of us**

**Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

**Ain't it good?**

_Ain't it good being all alone_

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

**('Cause the world don't orbit around you)**

**Ain't it good, ain't it good**

_Being all alone_

**(oh)**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**(Down to your mama)**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**(Don't go crying to your mama)**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**(Oh, this is the real world)**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**(Don't go crying to your mama)**

**This is the real world**

**This is the real world**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

When they were done, everyone went ballistic, clapping and whistling. They played a couple more songs, then exited the stage and tried to avoid the throng of people, which was inevitable. Lucy made her way to the back of the tavern, shouting the occasional 'thank you', or 'goodnight'.

The four boys were in the same spot as before, although they all had a look that convoyed the message 'woah'.

"Impressed?" Levy winked and giggled. Gajeel scoffed.

"Impressed? Impressed? Do you even know how good you are?" Then he looked like he wanted to take it back. "I-I mean, i-it was ok…" He looked away, his face red. The girls giggled.

Natsu decided this would be a good time to break the ice. "You were really good, no screwin'. Hey do you gals wanna come to our place for a movie or something? It be really fun!"

"Sure! If thats ok with you guys, we wouldn't want to impose." Lucy answered. Gajeel looked like he wanted to protest, but bit his tongue when Jellal replied.

"You're not imposing. If you'd like to, lets go!"

They all walked to their respective cars after Jellal had given Erza detailed directions to their house.

When they finally got to the place, Levy voiced all their thoughts.

"HOUSE? More like mansion! How do four guys live in a place this huge!?"

**A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Don't worry nothing too… terribly bad. Maybe.**

**Please review it gives me motivation to continue. Thanks to my best friend Lora, who gave me the song suggestion, as well as calling my fan fictions junk. Love you too, Lora.**

**The song was Ain't it Fun by Paramore. Go listen to it, its awesome. Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have surprised myself with this story. I honestly didn't think I'd be writing it, I would have given up if it weren't for you guys! I love you so much! Please R&R IT GIVETH ME GREATEST JOYETH. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**To Pixiedustmagic: I love the idea too and I find it ironic that the lady manager in Ouran High School Host club is voiced by the same person who voices Mirajane… COINCIDENCE? Yeah, probably.**

**Disclaimer: I own… wait for it… nothing.**

Lucy got lost once. Natsu decided they should all pair up and show the girls around, he took on the job of showing Lucy the gaming room, she got lost.

Gajeel was paired with Levy, and he was thinking there wasn't much in her head except air. Until she found their piano. She was like a child in a candy store, bouncing around and touching it gently so she didn't smudge it.

"I didn't think any of you guys played!" She looked at him with curiosity.

"Eh, well Gray does a bit, but it more of a side thing, he's not very good." He shrugged.

"I heard that. You better be careful where you sleep tonight Gajeel." Gray shouted, walking past the room the piano was in with Juvia at his side, strangely naked.

"Sh-shuddup ya pervert! Put some clothes on" He shouted back.

Levy giggled at the exchange, then pulled a leather notebook from her bag and turned her attention back to the piano.

"May I?" She asked. Gajeel shrugged and gestured to the piano.

"Go ahead."

Levy looked like she was in heaven, she sat down on the piano bench, placed the notebook on the stand, and played a few chords to get a feel for it.

"Beautiful." He heard her whisper.

She then began to play a song, not a fast one, but not particularly slow either. Her delicate fingers pushed each key down, every one creating a beautiful sound. Gajeel leaned against a wall and closed his eyes just listening to the song. Levy soon began to hum along, and as the song went on she began to play with more intensity, but quickly backed down to the soft sound that came from the instrument before.

Soon the song was over, and Gajeel wished it wasn't. When Levy lifted her fingers off the keys and placed them in her lap, she gazed at the piano with a gentle smile.

"That was amazing." Gajeel finally said. At the sound of his voice, she looked up and smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I've been working on that for a while, but the piano I have just isn't cut out for that kind of piece. Thanks for letting me play it on yours!" She smiled even wider.

"So do you write the music for your band?" Gajeel asked.

"Not usually. We all collaborate equally, sometimes I'll write the music and Erza will write the lyrics, then Lucy and Juvia will edit it. Or Erza will write music and Lucy will write lyrics. We all have to agree before we give it to Mirajane. It may sound confusing, but it actually works pretty well."

"Have you got any lyrics for this one yet?"

"O-oh, well I wasn't really planning on showing the girls this one… As for lyrics, I have a few ideas, but I don't think it will ever become one we sing." She looked embarrassed, her face had turned a light shade of pink.

"Why not? It was beautiful. You should follow through with it." Gajeel averted his eyes, nothing as sappy as that had ever come out of his mouth. They were both now a deep shade of pink.

"Thank you, but it will probably never see the light of day. Besides, this one I wrote for a male voice, I don't think any of us girls can pull it off." Levy said.

Gajeel's watch alarm started beeping, signaling everyone rendezvous back in the basement. He led the way, a comfortable silence settling between them.

After everyone was gathered, they went around in a circle, telling everyone about themselves.

"I'm Erza Scarlett, age 19, my favorite color is, surprise surprise, red, I play the drums, my favorite food is strawberry cake, I enjoy singing, fighting, and my favorite movie is probably Total Recall. My favorite song is Stranger by Amos Lee." Erza smiled. "Next?" She looked around.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm 18, my favorite color is ice blue, I play the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and some piano. I like video games, ice hockey, and skating. My favorite song is All Star by Smash Mouth, and my favorite movie is Captain America."

"Juiva Lockser. Juvia is also 18. Juiva's favorite color is dark blue, she plays the bass guitar. She enjoys swimming, the rain, and more swimming! Her favorite movie is probably Finding Nemo, and her favorite song is Jolene, the version by Miley Cyrus." She said, inching ever so slightly closer to Gray.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm 18, favorite color is yellow and red and orange, I'm the lead singer. I also like video games, sports, singing of course, and fights! Favorite movie is X-Men, favorite song is Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae."

"Jellal Fernandez. I'm 19. My favorite color is green, I play the bass, I enjoy reading, I like to keep the earth clean, don't roll your eyes Gajeel. I like animated movies, such as Pixar, Dreamworks, and my favorite song is Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi."

"I'm Levy McGarden, age 18, favorite colors are orange and sky blue, I enjoy reading a lot, I play the piano, acoustic guitar, and electric guitar. Um, I actually enjoy the theater over movies, so I guess my favorite musical is either Wicked or Singing in the Rain… I uh like 1000 ships by Rachel Platten."

"I'm Lucy He~ Uh just Lucy, I am 18, I am also a singer. My favorite colors are pink, purple, and blue. I enjoy shopping, listening to music, and writing. I like Enchanted, and my favorite song is Cruise by The Florida Georgia Line.

"Gajeel Redfox. 18. I play the drums. Favorite color is black. Favorite movie is Iron Man, favorite song is Gives you Hell by The All American Rejects. Gihi."

Levy glanced at the clock. It was almost 11:00!

"Hey girls, it's almost eleven, we need to go, or else Mira will have our heads if we're sleepy tomorrow!"

They all stood up and the boys led them to the door.

"Wait, you guys never told us what you were doing at Ryan's?" Juvia wondered.

Jellal smiled. "I'm psychic!" He said. Gray snorted.

"Yeah right. We saw an ad in the local newspaper."

Erza smiled. "That's probably why it was so packed, even for a Saturday night."  
Jellal nodded.

"We'll see you around!" And waved as the girls walked to their car.

**A/N: WELL! That was probably a really boring chapter for you guys so I'm sorry. I am working really hard on my other story Holidays, so you should totally check it out!**

**Leave me love, leave me hate, I don't care, just review please! PLEASEEEE?**

**LoTs Of LoVE from ItscalledLove**

**BTW I have a little competition on my BIO so check that out too ok? Ok. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know the last chapter was pure fluff, and this one is mostly fluff as well, but is more Nalu-ish. I'm now officially off break, so I apologize for any late updates. To the story! Please please please pleeease review! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: All hail King Mashima because he owns everything. **

Natsu woke up first. He turned on his side to turn off the offending object that had revived him from precious sleep, to see a piece of paper taped to his alarm clock. Glancing at it, he saw a phone number accompanied with note saying _Text me ~ Lucy H. _in scrawly letters. He grinned, she must have put it there when he went to the bathroom. He unplugged his phone and added the number to his contacts, then texted the number to see if it worked.

_To Lucy, 9:45 am: _Hey Luce, got your note! Good morning! :)

_From Lucy, 9:48 am: _Hey Natsu! Glad to hear it, good morning! ;)

_To Lucy, 9:50 am: _How did you sleep?

_From Lucy, 9:54 am: _Like a rock! U?

_To Lucy, 9:56 am: _Same. I had fun last night, I wouldn't have guessed you like country music!

_From Lucy, 9:59 am:_ I had fun too, and yes it's my secret obsession! I gtg take a shower, Erza's hounding me to get up! Ttyl

_To Lucy, 10:01 am: _Ok, talk to ya later Luce!

Natsu put his phone down and begrudgingly got up, going downstairs to get breakfast. Popping some bread in the toaster, he turned on the radio, only to find the next song was their very own, Be Mine! Natsu whooped so loudly, the other three band members rushed down to see what was wrong. Once they assured nothing was on fire, they jammed out to their song, high fiving eachother and whooping.

"That was Be Mine, by the Metal Armada! These four boys are simply amazing, they've swept everyone off their feet! Speaking of national sensations, up next is a new one by the Fairy Tones! Now I don't know about you, but what do you think would happen if these two bands combined? I think it would become even more awe~" He was cut off when Natsu turned the volume down.

"Hear that? We're on the flipping radio! We need to push Freed to put our album on the market!" Natsu grinned like an idiot.

"We can tell him to push processing when we see him today, but we have to get ready, Freed told us to meet him at _Annie's Cafe_ at eleven." Jellal replied.

Natsu felt the phone in his shorts pocket buzz. Checking it, he saw it was from Lucy.

_From Lucy, 10:14 am: _OMG, I just heard your song on the radio! Congrats!

He smiled, but didn't respond, as Jellal was giving them the evil eye, telling them to get ready or else. So he showered, forgetting about his toast, and left with the other guys to go to _Annie's._

Since it was a Monday morning, not many people were there, so they spotted their green haired manager sitting alone, sipping a cup of a tea, at a large round table rather quickly.

"Hey Freed, what's up?" Gray asked, sitting down, the other three following suit. Freed just smiled and looked out window, as if waiting for someone.

"Hold on, we're waiting for someone." He said simply. Natsu exchanged confused glances with the other boys. A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling someone entered the cafe. Freed looked up and waved whoever it was over. Natsu looked up, spotting a familiar blonde head.

"Lucy? What are you doin' here?"

Lucy turned her head and a curious smile played across her face. "What _you _doing here?" She asked.

"Obviously we all want to know what we're _all_ doing here, so Mira, can you please explain?" Erza's voice raised above the noise. All the girls were there, plus their white haired manager they had seen only once before.

"Well have a seat and we'll tell you silly!" Mira giggled and sat down next to Freed. The girls glanced at each other, then Levy sat next to Gajeel and the rest followed without complaint.

"So Mirajane and I have been e-mailing and talking over the phone, and we've both decided…" He gestured to Mira, who looked like she might explode.

"We've signed you up for a competition and the winner gets to go on tour!" She squealed. All eight teens looked at her with dubiousness.

"Hold up…" Gajeel was the first to speak, excitement rising in his tone. "Tour?"

Mira nodded and squealed again. Once the initial shock wore off, they practically screamed and whooped and high fived each other and hugged, until the tall, brown haired woman who owned the cafe came over and 'shh'ed them and told them to be quiet with a british accent.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Lucy giggled.

"Ok, ok, ok, wait. What kind of competition?" Erza asked.

Mira shrugged. "I don't really know. It changes every year!"

"Are we competing together or separately?" Jellal inquired.

Freed answered this time. "Well, you'll be competing separately for the most part, but as a whole. One of the sub competitions might be for each team to choose one person from each section to work together to make a song and perform it."

"Sounds simple enough!" Levy answered, practically ecstatic.

"Juvia is wondering when the competition starts." Juvia stated.

"In a month! So rest up those voices and get practicing!" Mira laughed, clasping her hands together.

"ALRIGHT! LETS DO THIS!" Natsu shouted, receiving a glare from Annie.  
"YEAH!" They all shouted and fist bumped.

**A/N: So this is fairly short chapter, but the next few will be about the competition. The competition itself is based off a mix of The Grand Magic Games, American Idol, and Dancing with the Stars. Wish me luck, I'll need it, and please review! PLEASE REVIEW!**

LoTs Of LoVE from ItscalledLove.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know this is a REALLY LATE update I'm so sorry! I've been preparing for finals, so don't take it out on me... I hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter. I did my best really, but I have all these ideas and no idea how to integrate all of them into the story! So wish me luck, please R&R it gives me hope that people actually like my stuff… Btw the competition isn't going to be exactly like the GMG, though I'm trying to make it as authentic as possible.**

**Special thanks to Pixiedustmagic; My most frequent reader and reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (If I did, Evergreen would have totally confessed to Elfman by now!).**

In the month leading up to the GMG, Grand Music Games, the two bands practiced like there was no tomorrow and became closer as friends. Gajeel had convinced and helped Levy write lyrics to the song he had heard her play, and during the long hours they spent together, they discovered they enjoyed eachothers company.

Erza and Jellal had spent most of their time with Mira and Freed, making travel plans to the city of Crocus and budget planning.

Lucy and Natsu had written a duet during some of their time, and had yet to perform it. Lucy and Natsu had become almost inseparable.

Gray and Juvia spent their time writing music and playing random songs with their combined guitar power. Juvia had fallen hard for the electric guitar player, and everyone could see it except Gray himself.

Eventually, it took 3 days in 3 cars and 2 nights in a hotel room to get to Crocus, where the GMG were being held. The two nights they spent in hotels where the girls were giggling non stop and the boys were trying to get some sleep with all the noise in the adjoining room.

They finally arrived in Crocus, and while Erza and Jellal went to go check on the hotel, Freed and Mira went off to check outDomus Flau, where the competition itself was going to be held. Gajeel and Levy ran off to go sightseeing, although it was more Levy running off by herself and Gajeel being unconsciously dragged along. Natsu and Gray went to get something to eat, followed by a starcrossed Juvia and begrudging Lucy.

"Remember to be at The Honey Bone Inn by midnight, ok?" Erza reminded them all before they separated.

Erza and Jellal were playing a card game in one of their two hotel rooms, when the door opened, revealing Levy, with a Gajeel behind her. Gajeel was carrying a large white bag, and it looked like he was having trouble with it.

"What could possibly be so heavy that you can't carry it Gajeel?" Jellal stifled a laugh. Gajeel glared at him.

"Books." Erza and Levy said at the same time, Levy with cheerfulness, and Erza with a sigh. Noticing the game, Levy plopped herself down on the floor next to Erza.

"Whatcha playin'?" She asked.

"500. I taught Erza how to play when we got here." Jellal answered.

"Oh, I love that game! Mind if I play too?" Levy pleaded. Erza chuckled.

"Of course. Just let us finish this game ok?" Levy nodded and patiently waited, watching the game intently, not noticing when Gajeel sat down right next to her.

The game was soon over when Erza doubled out with 4 aces and all face cards. Jellal had all four 10's and lots of other 5 point cards. Levy clapped her hands together, while Jellal hung his head in shame. Erza smiled smugly and collected the cards to deal out to the three of them.

"Gajeel you want to play?" She asked, shuffling. Gajeel shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Don't know how. Don't wanna learn." Levy nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come on Gajeel! It's fun, and a whole lot better than just watching."

Gajeel looked at her. Then looked away, face slightly pink, and said 'fine'. Levy giggled.

"I'll teach you, ok?" But only got a grunt in return.

Erza and Jellal shared a glance while this exchange was going on. She dealt out the cards and they played. The four of them only got through one round, Levy patiently explaining the rules to Gajeel, and Gajeel getting more and more annoyed by the minute. They were saved from a potential tantrum when Lucy and Juvia walked into the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Just playing a game, and nothing so very important that can't be dropped immediately!" Erza said and threw her cards behind her. Levy pouted and picked up the cards, only to see she had all four aces. Narrowing her eyes she put the cards away and got out one of her new books.

"It's almost midnight, where's Gray and Natsu?" Erza asked. At the mention of Gray, Juvia wilted a bit, and looked more down than she usually does.

"Juvia lost Gray-sama. After dinner Gray-sama and Natsu went to some stores and Juvia lost them in the crowd." She sunk to the floor in tears. "Juvia is sorry she abandoned you Gray-sama!"

"Someone say my name?" A voice sounded through the door. Juvia lit up like a lightbulb.

"G-gray-sama!" She exclaimed, and threw herself at him. Gray caught her but fell over, and proceeded to get his face stepped on by Natsu.

"What the hell, Natsu?" Gray jumped up, knocking Juvia off of him.

"Calm down you two." Erza hit Natsu and Gray upside the head. "Mira and Freed dropped off this rulebook while you were out." She held up a large book. She went over the simple rules, then ordered them all to bed. The boys were ushered out to their adjoining room, and when they were gone, Erza turned off the lights and bid everyone goodnight.

(Page Break)

In the morning, all eight teens got up and got ready to leave for Domus Fla , but no one could ignore the growing excitement and tension that filled both rooms. When they were all ready to leave, they piled into the bus Mira ordered in silence. Finally they got to the stadium, they were directed to a small corridor and waited to be introduced. Everyone was nervous, they stayed silent.

"Hello! I am your Commenter Chapati Lola, accompanied by Yajima and Jenny Realight! It's time to introduce the six competitors in the Grand Music Games!" The cheering from the stands was so loud, it nearly deafened everyone.

"Aaaaaand here's the first band! Quatro Cerberus! They aren't very popular, but maybe they can make their debut here! Heres Mermaid Heel, the all female band! Right after them is Blue Pegasus, a classical band!

"Next is Lamia Scale, and then the ever popular Sabertooth!" He introduced each one with new flair. He gasped. "Oh! Here comes the one of the top bands in all of Fiore! The Metal Armada!"

The four guys walked onto the stage, and waved. "Good luck!" the girls whispered before they left.

"Oh, what's this? Apparently, The Metal Armada will be working side by side with Fiore's top girl band! The Fairy TONES!" He practically screamed.

"Is that allowed?" Jenny asked. Chapati shrugged.

"I have no idea, but if it's not in the no section of the rulebook, I guess its ok!" The Fairy Tones walked and stood over by The Metal Armada. "Ok now everyone's introduced, let's continue! First off, every three days we'll issue a challenge! Then the selected amount of people will have two days to complete that challenge and perform it in front of the judges! For today, each band select two members for today's challenge!"

Each band huddled together on the stage, and the eight members of the Fairy Tones and The Metal Armada Did the same.

"Who's going to take this one?" Levy asked.

"Luce and I will take it! We can do it, right Luce?" Natsu exclaimed, and dragged her out in front.

"From FTMA, we have Natsu Dragneel and Lucy… Uh, Lucy!" Chapati said when there was no last name next to Lucy's.

"FTMA? Gajeel muttered.

"Must be short for Fairy Tones and Metal Armada." Erza concluded.

"Alright, all the pairs are picked! Today's challenge is to compose and write lyrics for a song! The lyrics must be based off of the words on a slip of paper that is being handed to you now! You may use people from your team to play the music if you are unable. You have two days! Good luck!"

Lucy and Natsu looked at the slip of paper handed to them and then at each other and high fived.

"We got this!" They said in unison.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS TORTURE. ABSOLUTE TORTURE. I know it went kinda fast, but hopefully it'll get better. Please review so I know this chapter wasn't total crap. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but please read anyway! Love you guys! Thanks to anybody who reviewed, faved, or followed this story, I feel loved!**

**~Marshmallow (Yes you read correctly, my nickname in school is Marshmallow, aka Marshy. Don't ask)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know, I should really update **_**Holidays.**_**But I keep drawing up blanks. Anyway, I intend to keep the song unknown until the very last second. I'm evil I know, but get those YouTube tabs open. And wow! 20 reviews! Please help me get to my goal of 30!  
**

**To Pixiedustmagic: Yes Lamia Scale is in it, you must have missed the intro for them. I didn't include Raven's Tail though.**

**I apologize for any mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out to me so I can fix them!**

**Disclaimer: All Hail King Mashima, for he owns everything. **

Day one:

Their piece of paper said Give up. Kind of a downer for Natsu and Lucy. They convinced themselves they would prevail. But on the first day they came up with nothing. In the morning they left for Dommus Flau, and were ushered into a small room with the piano they requested. They previously decided to do a slow song, so when they arrived they set to work trying to come up with lyrics that had to do with giving up hope and stuff. It was harder than Lucy thought. She played around with the piano, she had learned the basics of piano playing, and rudimentary lessons of how to write music. After a few hours of nothing, Lucy yelped as inspiration struck.

"Natsu! I got it!" She called the pink haired boy over. Said boy jumped up and scampered over to the blonde. Lucy played a few chords, and looked up at Natsu. He nodded.

"I like it! We need to write lyrics and the music and we're good!"

Lucy nodded too. She glanced up at the clock, and realized they only had a few hours left.

"I think I can finish the music part by the end of today, we can focus on lyrics tomorrow." Natsu agreed.

"Nice job, Luce, maybe we can win this thing!" He grinned.

(Page Break)

By the end of the day, Lucy was exhausted. She had rushed to get the music done, and she still only had a rough, rough draft of what she wanted. When she and Natsu finally arrived at the Honey Bone Inn, it was around 5:30, the others were about to get dinner. Natsu crashed immediately, not even bothering to get under the covers and just plopped down, snoring. Even though all Lucy wanted to do was sleep, her hunger far outweighed her tiredness, so she picked up the rulebook and left with the others to go eat. They settled on a chinese buffet called _Bee's Buffet._ Claiming a large table, they got there food and settled down to eat.

Eyeing the rulebook, but trying to use chopsticks to get shrimp in her mouth, it promptly fell off and landed in her lap. Everyone laughed and Lucy blushed.

"So the rulebook says we're in the little stage room on day one all day, then on day two until 5:00pm. Then all the bands will perform what they've come up with. This competition doesn't last very long, and every two days or so a band is eliminated." Lucy paraphrased from the book.

"Wow, that means these judges are going to be really harsh with all of the bands if it doesn't last long…" Gray sighed.

"Yeah, but think of what the winner gets! We have the chance to go on tour! Going to exotic places! Seeing all kinds of new things and meeting new people!" Levy squealed, her eyes practically stars. They continued talking, but Lucy read on in the book.

"Hey, guys." She said interrupting them. "The book says if the people chosen for the challenge are unable to provide music, people from their team can comply. Levy, would you mind playing the piano for us?" Lucy lifted her eyes off the book. Levy looked surprised.

"Yeah, sure!" She smiled. Lucy stood up from the table.

"I'm going to head back to the Inn, I'll see you there guys." She said as tiredness won over her body. As she walked back, her eyelids half closed, Lucy hummed their song, when suddenly she jolted awake. It was perfect! She sprinted to the nearest store and quickly bought a notebook, thanking the attendant for letting her in just as he was closing. Walking quickly down the street, Lucy started writing down what she had thought, and turned it into lyrics. Entering the Inn, she placed the notebook on the side table and fell on the bed, finally letting the sleep she desperately needed take her into a deep slumber.

Day Two

Back in the tiny room, Lucy was working with Natsu on the rough lyrics she wrote last night, while Levy was with them, refining the tune and writing a final draft of the music Lucy wrote. After Lucy and Natsu were satisfied with the lyrics, they ran the piece, and it brought tears to Levy's eyes.

"Wow, guys! Just wow…" She shook her head, wiping away the tears.

"Thanks Levy! We only have an hour left, so let rehearse until we get it right!" Natsu fist bumped the air. "Lets do this thing!"

(Page Break)

The air was full of nervous energy. Lucy, Natsu, and Levy would be the last to perform, so they laid back, trying to concentrate on the other bands songs, but they couldn't focus. They were all fantastic, Lucy didn't know if their song could make the cut. Natsu stopped paying attention after the first band, Quatro Cerberus, an acapella group sang a country song they called "Sold". Soon after, it was their turn.

"Good luck." A silky voice was heard behind Lucy. Turning around, she saw Erza and the others, waiting in the wings, thumbs up.

"And now the song everyones been waiting for! FTMA's Lucy and Natsu, accompanied by Levy McGarden!" Chapati exclaimed. Lucy, Natsu, and Levy walked onto the stage, Levy sat down on the piano bench, Natsu on a stool in front of a mic, and Lucy on another stool, a bit behind Natsu's. After quickly replacing the mic with her own, she gave Natsu a thumbs up.

"Hey guys! Our piece of paper said 'giving up', but our song is actually called Say Something. Hope you like."

**(Natsu is bold,**_Natsu and Lucy is italicized.)_

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something... _

When they finished, the crowd was silent for about ten seconds, before bursting into applause. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, then chanced a glance over into the wings to be met with dumbfounded expressions of all of her band mates. Looking back at the crowd, they were going wild.

"Alright, after that truly amazing spectacle, will all the participant please return to their designated inn's until tomorrow, the judges will have decided by then! This is Chapati, signing off!"

**A/N: Boy, that was hard. I know this chapter was short, I'll have more chapters posted soon, k? Love you guys! Please Review!**

**The song was obviously Say Something by A Great Big World, feat. Christina Aguilera. The other song was Sold (The Grundy County Auction Incident) by Tonic Sol-fa. Listen to it please, they're awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What's this? An update so soon? Please review, or I will not continue this story… So I love you guys so much, if you have any song suggestions please let me know! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I'm just using them for my own cruel purposes… MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

That's what they did. They returned to the Honey Bone Inn, after words of congratulations were spoken, and after a silent dinner. Everyone was way too nervous to think about what could happen, much less talk about it. So after dinner they all filed into their room, and slept.

Levy was the only one who woke up on time. After pulling Gajeel out of his bed, she set to work on the others. Finally everyone was up and ready to go. The car ride there was also silent, everyone looking straight ahead or out of a window.

"Its ok guys! Just as long as you weren't ranked last, you're still in this thing!" Mira's cheerful voice broke through the silence. No one responded. Lucy was afraid her song didn't cut it, and that everyone else was just too good… They arrived at Dommus Flau. They walked to the stage, huddled in a group. All the other bands were already there.

"Heeeeelllooooo! Now that all the bands are here we can begin the ranking! The results were just handed to me. AAAAANNNNNDDD! HERE. WE. GOOOOO!" Chapati got the crowd riled up. The four guys and four girls held hands and bit their lips in anticipation.

"I'm so sorry, but the last place rank is…. Mermaid Heel! I'm so sorry, but please exit the stage, and we're glad you could be here.

"Now with only 5 bands left, in 5th place isssss… Blue Pegasus! And in 4th place is… Lamia scale! In 3rd place is… Quatro Cerberus! And in 2nd place… FTMA! Which leaves Sabertooth with the win in 1st place!

"Now I personally would have liked to see FTMA win, but the rock band Sabertooth was a truly amazing performance last night!" Chapati announced.

"S-second?" Lucy murmured, looking dumbfounded. Then she cheered. "OH YEAH! SECOND PLACE!" Everyone joined in, jumping up and down, until Chapati brought them back.

"OK! Now for the next challenge. Everyone from the band will be participating in this one. In FTMA's case, please choose one of the two."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"It looks like the Metal Armada are taking this one! You will now receive your slip of paper, and the challenge is to write music and lyrics for a song, but this time you have 5 days. Good luck!"

Jellal took the piece of paper and laughed. He handed it to Natsu who grinned.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

(Time skip to Day 4)

And the guys finished playing their last chord on their song. They were all thinking the same thing; Oh what amazing luck they had. Out of all the things the tiny slip of paper could've said, it worked in their favor.

"Let's call it a day guys. I'm getting tired." Gajeel picked up his water bottle, taking a huge swig. The sweat on his forehead glistened, and his piercings flashed in the florescent light.

"I agree. Let's pack up. We have all day tomorrow to practice." Jellal started putting away his bass guitar.

"Oh yeah, this one's in the bag." Natsu high-fived Gray. Jellal smiled and led the way out of the studio.

"And Gray, your clothes?"

(PAGE BREAK HEHE)

They returned to the Honey Bone Inn to find a particular sight. All the girls were asleep, but Erza was strewn on the floor, Lucy on her bed with Levy lying on top of Lucy's stomach with a book in her hand, and Juvia was leaning against her bed, snoring lightly. Not wanting to question it, the boys silently went to work. Jellal, with the help of Gajeel, managed to lug Erza off the floor without waking her, and set her gently atop her bed. Gray lifted Juvia and placed her on her bed. Gajeel removed Levy from Lucy's stomach and lifted the covers of her bed to place the small girl under them, and brushed away a piece of blue hair that had fallen in front of her face. After she was removed, Natsu lifted Lucy's legs to stick them under the covers and tucked her into her bed. Satisfied with their work, they left the room and turned the lights off.

The next morning the girls were quite confused as to why they were in their respective beds, but all was explained to them buy Jellal, and Erza thanked him many times for caring for them. They were all ready to leave for Dommus Flau, and when they arrived, the boys went one way and the girls another. They spent the day rehearsing, Natsu pushing them until their voices cracked. Eventually it was time to get ready to perform, the Metal Armada was going last again. All of the pieces were very well done, then it was time for them to go on. Gajeel was stopped briefly when he caught sight if blue standing in the wings. Levy flashed him a wide smile and mouthed good luck, holding up her thumbs as well.

"Hey everyone, we're the Metal Armada. Our paper said 'Fire or burning' and we titled our song Light em up!"

**All: **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Natsu:** B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

**Gajeel:** Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

**Jellal**: And besides in the mean, mean time, I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

**Gray: **I'm in the de-details with the devil

**Natsu:** So now the world can never get me on my level

**Jellal:** I just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite

**Natsu:** My songs know what you did in the dark

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Gajeel:** In the dark, dark

**All: **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Gajeel:** In the dark, dark

**Gray:** All the writers keep writing what they write

**Jellal:** Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

**Gajeel:** I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could seem, that you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

**Gray:** A constellation of tears on your lashes

**Natsu:** Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

**Jellal:** In the end everything collides

**Gajeel: **My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

**Natsu: **My songs know what you did in the dark

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Gray:** In the dark, dark

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Gray:** In the dark, dark

**Jellal:** My songs know what you did in the dark

**All:** (My songs know what you did in the dark)

**All:** Light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

Natsu: I'm on fire

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Jellal:** In the dark, dark

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Jellal:** In the dark, dark

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

They finished the last woah's accapella, then posed, smirking slightly. They walked to the wings to the awaiting girls, ignoring Chapati's voice telling them to go to their hotels. As soon as Gajeel was in her range, Levy pounced on him, squealing in delight.

"That. Was. Amazing!" She squeaked. Gajeel caught her, spinning her around a few times. Quickly realizing the position they were in, her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips, Levy jumped off and they both blushed profusely.

The others chuckled at the exchange, and after many words of congratulations, they headed back to the Honey Bone Inn for some much needed rest.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I loved the tiny Gajevy bit at the end! I need ideas on where this should go, so dont hesitate to review or PM me ok? Ok. Peace out.**

**The song was Fall Out Boy, My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, aka Light em Up**

**~Mar Mar**


End file.
